Rasa Ini!
by NicKyun
Summary: Salahkah rasa cinta ini datang? [HAEHYUK/BL]


**Title : Rasa Ini**

**Author : NicKyun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Hurt, Drama**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

"Hae-_ah_, kembalikan _camera_ku. Aku ingin mengambil _objek_ itu, _palli_"

"Tidak mau."

"_Yakk_.. Lee Donghae,kau mau kupukul _eoh_!"

"_Mwo_! Kau ingin memukul ku? Dengan apa? Dengan cintamu?"

"_ckk_.. berhenti membuat lelucon Lee Donghae, aku mau _camera_ku kembali."

"Nah..ambil-lah"

"_Yakkk_...jangan lari kau Donghae"

Dua _namja_ itu bernama Donghae dan Hyukjae, mereka adalah teman dekat semenjak mereka memasuki tingkat _High School_. Pada saat ini Hyukjae berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka, Hyukjae sangat menyukai memotret pemandangan yang menurutnya indah. Sebenarnya ia sendirian ditaman belakang ini, tapi Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan mengkacaukan acara mempotret yang ia inginkan .

Donghae memang sering menganggu bahkan menjahili Hyukjae, karena menurutnya Hyukjae ketika sedang kesal sangat lucu ekpresi wajahnya. Donghae menyukainya! Catat itu.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Donghae-_ah_ aku nanti sore kerumahmu _nde_, ajarkan aku tugas matematika ini!" Mohon Hyukjae

"Boleh saja sih, tapi ada syarat!"

"Apa itu? Kau ingin makan? baik-baik aku akan mentraktir mu. _Otte_?"

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak tertarik untuk ditraktir makanan. Aku ingin kau mencarikan pacar untuk ku!." ungkap Donghae

"_Yaak_... kau pikir aku namja yang menjual _yeoja_ dan _namja_ untuk dijadikan pacar _eum_! Kalau kau tidak mau mengajarkan ku, sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan Changmin saja." Acam Hyukjae

"Kau tidak boleh bersama-nya dia itu _food monster_,tidak baik untukmu"

"Enak saja dia itu tetangga ku, dan juga Ibu menyukainya. _Wueek :p_"

"Aku mau menjumpai Changmin, _byee_... Donghaek jelek"

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Hyukkie-_ah_, aku mempunyai berita yang menarik. Mau dengar tidak?" Tanya Donghae girang,

"..." Hyukjae diam,Karena ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Hyukkie ... kau mendengarkan ku tidak! _Aissh_..." desis Donghae

"Donghae-ah bila kau ingin berbicara,sewaktu jam istirahat saja _nde_. Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas ini, dan juga aku tidak mau dapat hukuman dari _Shim Saem_!" Jawab Hyukjae

"_Aishh... jinja_.! Tidak asik. Huuu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie-_ah_.. ayo kita ke kantin. Dan aku ingin bercerita" ajak Donghae

"Kajja, Hae-_ah_"

Mereka berdua menuju kantin sekolah selama perjalanan menuju kantin Donghae berceloteh yang tidak penting, itu menurut Hyukjae!. Tapi tidak lupa juga Donghae menggoda Hyukjae, karena itu memang kesenangan seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kita sudah dikantin, kau ingin membicarakan apa. Ikan?"

"Heheh... tapi kau jangan terkejut _nde_"

"ckk.. cepat katakan lah, sebelum susu _stoberi_ku habis"

"baik..baik"

"Hyukkie _ah_, aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Dan kau tau dia itu _yeoja_ yang cantik, aku kemarin menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Dan kau tau dia menerima ku. Hyukkie apa kau bahagia mendengarkannya?" Tanya Donghae

"..."

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie-_ah_ mengapa kau melamun?"

"_Eoh_! kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku sudah berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ bernama Luna. Dia _yeoja_ yang manis"

"Se-selamat, Hae-_ah_ ... aku senang mendegarnya." Lirih Hyukjae

"Lain waktu aku kenalkan kau dengannya, mungkin kau akan menjadi teman dekat Luna" Jawab Donghae girang, ia tidak tau kalau Hyukjae merasakan sakit didadanya mendengar berita tersebut. _Ia ingin menagis sekarang_!"

* * *

_**=SKIP=**_

Hari pekan adalah hari yang dinanti oleh semua orang, termaksud Hyukjae. Hyukjae menantikan hari ini sebab hari ini adalah hari ia bisa berduaan bersama Donghae, Namja yang ia cintai. Sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan bersama, semenjak Donghae berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ yang bernama Luna itu sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Hyukjae berpenampilan manis pada saat ini, Kenapa begitu? Karena semua ini untuk Donghae seorang. Wajah yang terlihat bahagia dan jangan lupakan senyuman dibibirnya tidak hilang sedetikpun.

Tiba-tiba senyum yang manis itu hilang seketika ketika Donghae datang, mengapa Hyukjae tidak terlihat bahagia? Jawabannya adalah Donghae membawa _yeojachingu_nya-Luna- dan itu membuat Hyukjae tidak terlihat senang seperti tadi.

"Haii..Hyukkie-_ah_ ! _mianhae_, telat. Aku tadi menyemput Luna. Aku mengajaknya sebab ternyata aku mempunyai janji dengannya tapi aku lupa mengatakannya kepada mu. _Mianhae_"

"_Eoh_! ti-tidak masalah. Haii.. Luna-_ssi_" sapa Hyukjae

"_Annyeong_ Hyukjae _Oppa_, maafkan Donghae _oppa nde_. Dia sering cepat lupa"

"Tidak masalah Luna-_ssi_, seharusnya aku yang memintaa maaf kepadamu. Karena aku membuat janji dihari yang sama, padahal kalian ingin berkencan hari ini."

"_Anni_.. aku dan Luna tidak marah Hyukkie,bagaimana kita hari ini bermain ditaman dekat sekolahan kita Hyukkie. kudengar disana mengadakan _festival_. _Kajja_"

"yeee.. aku menyukai _festival oppa_, nanti belikan aku boneka _nde oppa_!" Mohon Luna.

"Semuanya kuberikan untukmu, _chagi. Kajja_ Luna,Hyukkie" ajak Donghae

Kini mereka menuju ke _festival_ tersebut, karena letak _festival_ tersebut lumayan jauh. Mereka menggunakan bus. Selama didalam bus, Luna selalu menempel dengan Donghae. Hyukjae yang ingin berbicara sesuatu tidak bisa karena terhalang oleh Luna.

Mereka sudah sampai di_fesival_ tersebut, mereka berkeliling dan bahkan memasuki _stan_ yang menjual berbagai boneka. Karena Luna sudah meminta boneka sebelum mereka kesini, Hyukjae dimana? Ia hanya dibelakang melihat kemesraan Donghae dan Luna. Itu membuat Hyukjae menjatuhkan setitik air mata, tapi cepat ia hapus ia tidak ingin Donghae ataupun Luna melihatnya.

Setelah puas memasuki beberapa _stan_ mereka istirahat sejenak dibangku yang didekat pohon, pohon tersebut dihiasi oleh beberapa lampu untuk mempercantik. Dan juga mereka sedang menikmati permen kapas yang manis, tiba-tiba Hyukjae haus dan ia ingin meminum _milkshake Stoberi_, ia mengumpat diri sendiri kenapa tadi ia tidak membelinya.

"Donghae-_ah_ aku pergi kesana sebentar _nde_, ingin membeli sesuatu"

"_Eoh_! kemana?" Ulang Donghae

"Aku ingin membeli minuman, apa kau ingin juga? " tawar Hyukjae

"Aku tidak Hyuk, _Chagi _kau ingin memesan minuman?"

"Aku tidak juga _oppa_, oh iya Hyukjae _oppa_ tolong ambilkan foto kami berdua _nde_. Bisakah?"

"_Hmm_..Baiklah, mana _Handphone_ mu Luna-_ssi_?" tanya Hyukjae, lalu ia pun mengambil _Handphone_ Luna.

**#Hyukjae Pov#**

"Aku yang niatnya ingin membeli minuman terhambat dikarenakan Luna meminta bantuan ku memfoto mereka, Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat hasil foto yang aku ambil. Donghae terlihat bahagia dan juga Luna sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahan seperti ini, Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku. Kau harus kuat Lee Hyukjae."

Sekitar lima menit aku meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli minuman lalu aku balik ke tempat kami duduk, aku tidak tau kenapa kakiku melangkah kesana!. Aku telah sampai disana, airmata ku jatuh dan juga dadaku terasa sakit. Aku melihat Donghae berciuman dengan Luna aku diam ditempat sesaat. Lalu kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, aku tidak kuat Tuhan. _Hukss... huksss_

Kini aku sampai dirumah ku, aku berlari menuju kamarku. Ibu dan Ayah yang duduk diruang keluarga memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan mereka yang kubutuhkan saat ini menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Hatiku sakit _hukss..hukss.._ Tuhan kenapa aku bisa mencintainya, dan juga salah aku memiliki rasa sayang ini terhadapnya. _Hukss.. !_

**#Hyukjae pov End#**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"_Yaakk_.. mengapa kau semalam cepat pulang _eoh_? dan juga tidak memberitahuku"

"_Mian_, aku semalam mendapat pesan supaya cepat pulang. Ibu dan ayah akan pergi ke rumah nenekku." Bohong Hyukjae

"_Mwo_! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku _eum_! Aku sampai pusing mencarimu. Dan juga nomor mu tidak aktif"

"Maaf" Ujar Hyukjae

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Waktu terus bergulir tidak terasa kini mereka kini tengah menghadapi ujian akhir, ujian yang akan membawa mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Selama itu pula Hyukjae sudah jarang belajar bersama dengan Donghae, ia lebih banyak waktu bersama Changmin untuk belajar. Sedangkan Donghae, ia tetap bersama _yeojachingu_-**Luna**\- nya.

_**-Skip-**_

"Hyukkie-_ah_ gimana hasilnya? Kau luluskan?" Tanya Donghae

"Aku..Lulus Hae-_ah_" Jawab Hyukjae girang dan langsung memeluk Donghae, Donghae yang mendapat pelukan tersebut hanya terdiam. Dan juga ada sesuatu yang salah yaitu jantungnya yang berdetak.

"_Eh! Mianhae_, Hae-_ah_. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud .."

"_Anni_..tidak masalah, kita ini teman. Dan juga itu karena kita merasakan kebahagian yang luar biasa" Terang Donghae

"Hehe.._nde_.."

"_Oppa_! " teriak Luna

"_Eoh_! Luna-_ah_, kau datang juga _eum_?"

"_Nde_.. aku ingin memberi selamat buat pacarku"

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat mereka berdua, ternyata Donghae masih mencintai Luna. Dan juga Hyukjae tidak bisa memiliki Donghae seutuhnya, tidak mau menggangu suasana, ia pun meninggalkan mereka. Lebih baik Hyukjae pergi, daripada melihat namja yang ia cintai bersama _yeoja_ lain. Hyukjae harus kuat!

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Hyukjae kini tengah berada dirumah, lebih tepatnya diruang keluarga. Ia ingin memberitahu bila ia Lulus dan bisa melanjutkan ke _universitas_ yang diinginkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan nya yaitu _Hyung_nya ternyata hadir ditengah-tengah mereka, Sungmin _Hyung_ namanya. Sungmin memang tidak berada di_seoul_ bersama keluarganya, sebab ia ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk mengambil ahli perusahaan yang cabangnya terletak di _London_. Maka dari itu Hyukjae sangat senang bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Sungmin

"_Aaaaa_... Sungmin _Hyung_.. _hukss_.. Hyukkie merindukan _Hyung_! _Hyung_ jahat tidak pernah kembali kesini." Mulai keluar Sifat manja Hyukjae bila bertemu Hyungnya ini

"Adik-ku yang manis kenapa menagis _eum_! Kau sudah besar Hyukkie"

"Habisnya Hyukkie rindu tau dengan _Hyung_"

"aku juga merindukan Hyukkie,Ayah,dan juga Ibu. Aku kembali karena aku ingin mengajak Hyukkie untuk bersama _Hyung_ di_London_."

"_Mwo_!" Hyukjae masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin

"_Hyung_ ingin kau melanjutkan pendidikan mu di_London_,Kau bisa masuk _Universitas_ yang ada di_London_. Soal izin dari Ibu dan Ayah, kau sudah mendapatkannya. Malahan mereka yang menyuruhmu tinggal bersama _Hyung_ diLondon, kau mau?"

"_Hyung.. Ta_-"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau fikirkan dulu. Bila kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya beritahu _Hyung_. Ibu, Ayah serta _Hyung_ sangat berharap kau menerima tawaran kami ini." Jelas Sungmin. Hyukjae hanya diam, ia diam karena memikirkan permintaan Ibu,Ayah dan juga _Hyung_nya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**#Eunhyuk Pov#**

"Aku masih memikirkan permintaan Ibu,Ayah dan juga Sungmin _Hyung_. Apa akau harus mengikuti keinginan mereka? Aku tidak mau mengambil keputusan yang salah, aku harus memikirkan tindakan yang akan aku lakukan. Bila tidak aku terima permintaan tersebut aku pasti berjumpa lagi dengan Donghae, dan juga aku tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka. Dan jikalau aku mengikuti saran _Hyung_, aku akan menjauh dari mereka. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti permintaan tersebut. Aku harus menjumpai _Hyung_"

"Aku berjalan menuju kamar _Hyung_, _Hyung_ pasti belum tidur. Kan benar _Hyung_ ku ini belum tidur, _Hyung_ masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku pun memanggil _Hyung_"

"_Hyung_.. Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu bisa?"

"_ehh_..Hyukkie. Marilah masuk kita bicara didalam" Aku masuk kedalam kamar _Hyung_, aku ingin mengatakan perihal masalah yang tadi pagi diucapkan oleh _Hyung_ku.

"_Hyung_, permintaan yang tadi pagi. Masih berlakukan?" tanya Ku.

"Tentu saya _baby_, kenapa kau setuju atau tidak?. Walaupun kau menolak _Hyung_ tidak marah" Hyungku sungguh bijaksana.

"Hyukkie mau ikut dengan _Hyung_, dan juga Hyukkie akan menuntut Ilmu di_London_." Akhirnya aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"_Jinja?_ Hyung tidak percaya. Baiklah besok _Hyung_ akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan lusa kita akan berangkat."

"_Arraseo_" jawab ku pasrah.

* * *

"Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan ku ke _London_ bersama Sungmin _Hyung _pastinya, perasaan ku campur aduk. Disaat seperti ini aku sedih meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu, dan juga kadang aku memikirkan Donghae. Aku merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu dia tentang perihal aku ke _London_. Tapi sebelum aku berangkat ke Bandara, aku menitipkan surat terakhirku untuk Donghae dan kutitipkan dengan _Lee ahjjuma_-**eomma Donghae**\- semoga Donghae dapat membacanya. Dan juga isi surat itu adalah ungkapan perasaan ku selama ini terhadapnya. Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae ! _Hukss...huksss_."

"Pesawat yang membawa ku ke _London_ akan segera berangkat, kulangkahkan kaki ku ke dalam pesawat. Tidak lupa aku memeluk kedua orangtua ku yang aku sayang, Ibu, Ayah Hyukkie akan kembali. Kini pesawat ku benar-benar berangkat"

**#Hyukjae pov END#**

* * *

_**-Ditempat Lain—**_

**#Donghae Pov#**

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Luna, ia mengundang ku kerumahnya untuk mencicipi Kue buatannya. Katanya sih resep baru, sebagai kekasih yang baik aku menerima ajakannya. Kini aku sudah sampai dirumah, setelah kuparkirkan mobil kesayangan ku aku masuk kedalam rumah. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Tapi _eomma_ memanggilku"

"Donghae-ah, tadi Hyukkie datang kesini. Ia memberikan surat ini, katanya surat ini untuk mu. Bacalah, _Eomma_ kebelakang dulu _nde_" ucap _eomma_ ku setelah memberikan surat, eiss... tunggu surat? Surat apa? Tidak biasa Hyukkie memberikan ku surat. Aku mulai membaca suratnya.

_Untuk : Lee Donghae_

"_Haii.. Hae-ah, kau pasti binggung mengapa aku membuat surat ini kan?. Baik-baik aku akan menjelaskan untuk mu. Maafkan aku bila saat kau membaca surat ku ini, aku sudah tidak berada lagi di Seoul. Aku sudah pergi jauh, aku juga berencana melanjutkan pendidikan ku diluar negeri. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu kemana aku pergi, karena ini rahasia dan juga aku pergi tanpa pamit kepadamu. Tapi tenang aku sudah berpamitan dengan Ahjjuma dan Donghwa Hyung loh.. Hihihi_

"_Aku sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan mu, karena kau pintar Hae. Sering membantu Tugas sekolah yang tidak aku mengerti dan juga aku sering mencontek tugas mu. Hahah ..._

_Tapi ada hal lain yang aku ingin sampaikan, perasaan ini sudah lama aku simpan semenjak aku mengenal mu diwaktu tahun pertama kita sekelas. Waktu itu kau menolong ku dari Ahjushi-ahjjushi yang hendak memperkosa ku, aku pada saat itu takut sekali dan juga aku hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sampai kau datang menyelamatkan ku, aku berterima kasih banyak kau sudah menolongku. Dan juga rasa cinta ini tumbuh disaat perkenalkan kita pertama kali itu, jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku suka cara kau menatapku, berbicara padaku pokoknya aku menyukai semua yang ada didirimu"_

"_Tepat dihari kau mengatakan kau memiliki yeojachingu, disitu hatiku langsung hancur. Aku ingin menangis dihadapan mu tapi tidak bisa, setelah kau berpacaran aku merasa kesepian tidak mempunyai teman. Kau juga sibuk dengan pacarmu setiap aku menghubungi mu untuk berjumpa atau bermain bersama kau selalu sibuk. Aku bisa memakluminya kalau kau lebih mengistimewakan yeojachingu mu daripada aku yang hanya sebatas teman saja"_

"_Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan membuang rasa cinta ini jauh-jauh. Aku tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Luna, kuharap kau selalu bersama Luna, dia yeoja yang baik dan juga cocok buat mu. Satu lagi hilangkan sifat mesum mu itu Hae-ah, kau tidak ingin kan mendapatkan tamparan dari yeoja ataupun namja yang kau ganggu. Hahha.. Baiklah hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, sampai jumpa Lee Donghae semoga kita berjumpa di lain waktu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae!"_

"Hyukkie kau pergi? Pergi dari hidupku. Tiba-tiba mataku memanas, aku harus menyusulnya ke bandara. Aku berlari menuju mobilku, aku jalankan mobil ku dengan kecepatan penuh aku ingin menjumpai Hyukkie. aku ingin meminta penjelasan semua ini. Aku tidak sadar kini mobilku sudah berada dibandara, aku langsung mencari Hyukkie"

"Bukan Hyukkie yang aku temukan, melainkan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka mengatakan baru saja Hyukkie pergi bersama Sungmin _Hyung_, aku bertanya kemana Hyukkie pergi tapi mereka menjawab. Tidak bisa memberitahukan ini semua permintaan Hyukkie, aku benar-benar gila, Hyukkie-ah kau tega meninggalkanku? _Huikss.._ Perasaan ku kacau sekarang, mungkin aku juga menyukainya. Perasaan ini tidak bisa kutebak!

_**-END-**_

* * *

_**Haaii, kembali lagi. bawa fanfic yang gantung gini. hahah :v**_

**_lagi pengen banget buat ff gini. ada yang suka? please... jangan tipuk saya karena buat HaeHyuk gak bersama ! :D_**


End file.
